


Luxuries

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Reyes POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Very short fic about the value of Reyes/Scott relationship. From Reyes POV.





	Luxuries

There weren't many luxuries in Andromeda, and even more so in Kadara. All residents were part of the Outcasts or the Collective, had one pair of boots, a uniform they've carried on their bodies and one change of civilian clothing. Any personal stuff was off the record. Some things were still stored in Nexus' cargo hold, while others were just not there, not in this galaxy, approximately over 2 millions light years away from them. 

Fortunately, Reyes Vidal was happy with what he ended up with after the uprising on the Nexus. Truth be told, he was used to living from day to day, with scraps and little pieces of dailiness. Even the "one footlocker" thing was too much for him, especially when he was on the field. He always just lived in a moment, using every little thing to his advantage. And he was good at that, _really good_ , he could shake off pretty nicely from every shitty situation possible. It was thanks to his quick thinking and sometimes brashness that allowed him to live through this day. And experience... a lot of it, actually. It wasn't pleasant to admit, but he could live quite well in any environment, especially in dirtier and more dangerous places.

After setting up on Kadara, he almost immediately got rid of his uniform. He wasn't planning to play by the rules and he didn't need a reminder of who he could have become if things were different. Maybe someone, maybe no one. He just wanted to cut all ties with his past, and when he finally felt like he was living by his own rules, Scott Ryder won over his heart and mind altogether. 

It was scary to have something – _someone_ – so valuable at his side. He was scared shitless. And no, it wasn't about Scott's position or his pretty face being too famous for Reyes to be attached to. It was because all those damn people who surrounded him, who got involved with him and who expected so much from him. Scott was both sweet and dependable, though he was a jerk about it sometimes, but also so carefree it made Reyes worry. 

Of course, before that he had acquired many things. Stolen, smuggled, hidden. Most of the time, it was all because of money, no personal feelings attached. He would move any cargo if the price was good, no question asked. He worked without thinking. The only thing he just wouldn't get involved into was human trafficking, and he would kill any other smuggler if he ever caught one in that field of work. Because, that was simply inhumane - in all species' languages. But he was just one man, and a cautious one at that. Sometimes, all he could do was to observe. To gain information. And pray that he will have enough money to move something or someone before it's too late. 

Kadara became his home. He wouldn't let some filthy thugs destroy it completely. And by that he meant Sloane too. He simply did not care what people has been making of him. Of 'Charlatan'. He already made allies and had people work for him and Kadara's overall wellness, while Sloane was throwing some stupid parties and playing a queen, occasionally taking care of the kett.

And then, Scott just... happened. Right in the middle of a storm. Reyes did use him, that was an undeniable fact, and he was truly feeling sorry about it. It was for the greater good and he would do it again, without a doubt. Even... even if Scott wouldn't want to know him anymore. Even if it all turned to shit. But maybe this time he would tell him the truth before. Maybe. 

Because trust wasn't something that came to him easily. 

But that brash and beautiful man accepted him. Reyes was not expecting that. He was scared. He wanted to have Scott even for a moment, but at the same time he knew that he was probably the last person to dream about the possibility. He had hoped for Scott to look at him with that beautiful, sincere eyes, full of joy and sparkles, and to throw some light jokes with him every time he visited the bar. It was all that he asked for. For those short moments. But, even then, the thought remained. A hope. That maybe he can keep it all a secret. That maybe, after killing Sloane, he would slowly prepare Scott for the truth... 

Yeah, that went badly. Scott learned about his identity in the worst way possible.

Reyes had decided to compensate him that by saying him how much he loves him every time it was possible. How much he cares and values their relationship. He might not have been the most obvious man ever, and certainly not vocal enough about his true feeling, but he cared. Deeply. 

It was surprising even for him, but he fell in love sincerely. 

If there ever was a luxury in this galaxy, he was in possession of one.


End file.
